the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Former boyfriend (Disappeared) Kimberley Hall - Former girlfriend (Deceased) |image1 =Untitled54 20190501195609.png }} "I always tried not to let her down, wanted to save her. Always thought I lost. That my devotion wasn't strong enough. The truth is, she made a choice.You taught me that I shouldn't feel guilty for loving her. You taught me... that true love knows no shame." '' — Amy in a letter to Nicholas about Kim 'Aimée "Amy" Danielle Mason''' (born September 2nd, 1990) is the main character of ''Lament. ''She is a French former fashion model and current peaceworker who was the partner of Nicholas Rodriguez until his disappearance. Overview Amy has been described by many as a persistent optimist. However, her sensitivity can be extreme at times. Friends, such as Sam, describe a woman who's either beaming with cloud headed happiness or struck with upending sadness. In the past she would support those around her without question, never considering consequence. This unfortunately would result in a feeling of deep self-imposed ridicule after being let down. Former boyfriend Nicholas showed how to embrace herself and that she possessed infinite strength through seeing the good in all of life. Early life Amy was born in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer. At age 11, she moved with her family across the world to California. This was due in part to Martin's work. They left in early September and moved into their new American home where Amy was eventually enrolled in 6th grade at a local school, resulting in the inevitable meeting of Samantha and Nikki. However, with being unable to speak English properly, it was almost impossible to form connections with others. The shy girl with glasses then dedicated herself to learning the language, only to do so persistently, therefor becoming communicable. High School Upon entering high school, Amy entered cheerleading which increased her popularity tenfold. She as well, with dedication, became vice president of the student council. However, after a former lover passed away, she opted for a meagerly reserved existence by relinquishing most of her own perseverance. Personal Life Partnership with Nicholas While sitting in a nightclub in 2011, Amy pondered tiring of the constant partying Sam and Nikki were so keen on. Suddenly a man sitting at a table began to glare, the smoke and atmosphere partially clouding his face from far off. She bashfully stared at him, blissfully rejecting the thought of any harmful intention. Much to disappointment the man dissipated back into the party. Thankfully, he showed back up a few minutes later after leaving a white rose on the table. It contained detailed notes of where to meet him and at what time. She was subsequently driven to the Bellagio hotel a few days later, thereupon meeting Nicholas for the first time. He proposed giving everything to her in exchange for affection. Amy accepted blindly. She would wallow in seemingly endless grief after Nick's disappearance. Eventually standing on the ledge of their penthouse, Amy pondered falling as she thought of Kim. It took the combined efforts of Sam, Nikki, and Nick's words to convince her to step down. Career TBA Relationships Boyfriend and then fiancé, Nick's sudden and blatantly sacrificial vanishing pushed Amy to the limit. Remembrance of his words convinced her to find inner strength through loving without question. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by Rachel, even she couldn't, or wouldn't, understand. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy looked up to her father dearly. She did and still does see him as a crestfallen tragedy, misunderstood and heroically beautiful. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years. Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting a second sisterhood. Nikki McAdams Nikki has always been Amy's tertiary, either enamoring her or besetting her. The two go back years but their friendship has always fluctuated. Despite this, they care for one another as genuine sisters. One example includes whereupon Nikki's suicide attempt, Amy went into exceptional shock. Steven Bruckheimer Despite being a brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve.}} Trivia *She has an Angora cat named Carême. He keeps the locals of her residence company, allowing his owner to travel the world. *Royalties from modeling, as well as Nick's will, which is dedicated in full, allow Amy to visit famished nations and help the poor. *In a conversation, it was once stated that she frequented hard alcohol in the party scene. Once asking to have a drinking contest, Nicholas outright refused, most likely on the precipice that he'd be easily drunk under the table. *Her name means "beloved." *It is believed she has Savant syndrome, which allows for multiple talents despite an emotional disposition. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters